This study is a single arm prospective study of HIV-infected patients looking at adding ritonavir to a stable triple therapy regimen of indinavir plus two nucleosides that is incompletely suppressive. The goals are to decrease viral load by pharmacologically enhancing the levels of indinavir with the ritonavir to overcome low level resistance and to increase compliance by allowing twice daily dosing without the need to fast.